Melissa's Journey
by Pokeauthor
Summary: A girl's journey  Not good at summaries DISCONTINUED!
1. Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon.

By the way, this takes place in Hoenn.

CHAPTER 1

It was a peaceful day, a fine one, indeed. The sun was bright and the wind was really slow.

"What a perfect day to start a journey." Melissa cooed opening her window.

Today Melissa was 10, which meant it was time for her to start her Pokemon journey. Melissa was excited but she was nervous too. After all, she will be travelling alone for months. She decided to calm herself down.

Melissa was not interested in clothes so she had no trouble deciding what to wear. She threw a t-shirt and jeans. And put sneakers beside the bed.

"Oh, this is totally gonna be fun. I get to meet new people almost every day! Yay!"

Meeting new people was one of Melissa's favorite things to do.

"Melissa!" Her mom called

"Coming, mom" Melissa answered.

She came downstairs with her backpack ready and clothes changed and sneakers on.

"Well, look who's bright and early!" Janet said (A/N I am gonna go with this name for her mom)

Melissa laughed.

While eating her breakfast, Janet asked if she had the pass for getting her first pokemon.

"You bet, mom. I am much more responsible now." Melissa answered.

"Is your bike ready?" Janet asked again.

"MOM!" Melissa yelled.

Ok, ok just trying to be helpful" her mom seemed a bit taken aback.

After breakfast she hugged her mom goodbye.

"I will call you every week". Melissa said

Janet smiled

Janet gave her the map and she was off.

She was so busy reading the map that she didn't notice she was going to bump right in a tree. Some people tried to warn her but she didn't listen. When she was about to turn her bike she saw the tree.

She yelled. She jumped. But the bike was not in good shape.

"Oh great!" Melissa groaned.

Now I have to walk with a broken bike. When she reached to Professor Birch's lab, she put her bike on the side. When she went in, professor Birch's assistant Joshua said to wait. Meanwhile, Melissa had no idea what to choose. She liked cute Pokemon but she needed strong pokemon.

"Hmm" Melissa hmmed


	2. The journey starts!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon.

If I get lots of reviews I'll continue.

Thoughts in Italic.

CHAPTER 2

The next day, after eating breakfast, she called out Treecko.

"Treecko, time to shine" Melissa called

"Treecko tree!" Treecko said happily

"Hey Treecko, I am your new trainer. My name's Melissa and me and you will travel together."

"Treecko!"

"Let's start traveling! Melissa cried

" Hey um Treecko uh I think you should stay outside so we can get to know each other better you know" Melissa said nervously

Treecko smiled

_This Treecko is not really stubborn. I guess it understands I feel really nervous right now_

"Treecko, right now we are in Petalburg city. This is where I live. Hey! Um wanna tell mom that I got you!"

Treecko nodded

Let's go! Melissa said

"Hey mom!" Melissa yelled happily

"Well, Hello there, Melissa" Janet smiled

"Mom, I got a Treecko, see!"

"Well, this is one good, healthy treecko"

"Yup, and I am gonna make him the best pokemon ever!"

"oh, uh, mom.., guess it's time to go huh?" Said a sad Melissa hugging her mom.

"You're right, but I think you can go tommorow, hey?" Janet suggested

"yes yes that's what I'll do!" Melissa cheered

"Dinner ready?"

"yea" Janet answered

After dinner Janet put her stuff in Melissa's backpack and Melissa went to sleep thinking about the big day ahead.

The next day, she woke up ate breakfast and said bye to mom.

"bye mom!"

"bye Melissa!"

She had to walk because her bike wasnt ready to go yet.

"Hey, Treecko are you bored?, WOAH" Melissa was surprised to see Treecko jumping from one tree to another.

" Tree tree cko tree" Treecko said panting

"Treecko you need to rest!" Melissa shouted

Treecko shook his head

"Oh well, I am sitting on this log" Melissa sighed

" Hey" Someone said

"Huh?

"Hi, my name's Jimmy! You look tired!" The boy said

" oh um hi! I am Melissa. I guess I am tired hehe!" Melissa answered with a slightly tired voice.

Jimmy flashed a smile

I come from Jhoto, I have only traveled that region and I live there how about you?"

"I live in Petalburg city. I just got my new Pokemon" Melissa said happily

"I think I should go now" Jimmy said hesitating

"...um yea uh me too nice to meet ya!"

"Want a ride? Sure is this where you are going?" He showed her a map

"Sure am!" She said

They arrived in the city

"Bye Jimmy!"Melissa waved

"Bye!" He replied

"_OK time to start practising_"

"Treecko, time to shine" Melissa said

"Cko!" Treecko said and put a twig in his mouth

Let's get ya trained, kay? Melissa asked

"Tree" Treecko agreed

"Treecko use pound on that rock," Melissa commanded

Treecko did as he was told.

Nothing happened to the rock

Hm was all Melissa said

Treecko tried again, again nothing happened.

"TREE cko!" Nothing happened

"That's' OK now use bullet seed to move the rock, full power" Treecko did as he was told.

The rock moved slightly

"Nice job for first try" Treecko sighed

"Use quick attack on that rock again" Treecko did that.

The rock moved completely!

"Way to go!"

Treecko was very happy

"Let's get you some Pokemon food. Here."

Melissa got out some Pokemon food for Treecko and a soup for herself.


End file.
